BFDI and Inanimate Insanity Crossover
Ok, so how do I put this out? OK So does anyone know the show BFDI (Battle for Dream Island) on Youtube? And does anyone know II (Inanimate Insanity) also on YouTube? Well they are both Shows with "Objects" that can talk and walk. So Michael and Cary Huang told me that BFDIA 5B was coming out, but that turned out to be a video game but they still told me that the video was a private video on Jacknjellify and they also told me their username and password so I signed in looked through their videos and there I was Staring face to face with BFDIA 5B. They also told me that this was a crossover with Inanimate Insanity. so I played it and it all began The Video It started out like a normal episode with Leafy giving bubble a present but then it went to black. And then a picture of The Announcer flashes across the screen but he was red for some reason. It showed Leafy and Firey on the hang-glider flying in reverse as the BFDI birthday theme from BFDIA 5A played in the background in a demonic tone. Then after a little while of black it showed rocky vomiting a red ball and Taco from Inanimate Insanity screaming and breaking something that sounded like OJ (Orange Juice) shattering. But the screen was red again for some reason. Then after a few seconds of black it showed Paper getting bullied by his evil side a on a black background and yet again both Papers were red. After a little bit of black it showed a blood soaked Paper laying on the ground through unbearable static and in the background you could hear OJ yelling, "PAPER PAPER WAKE UP YOU ORANGE MONSTER! PAPER PAPER PAPER PAPER PAPER PAPER!" And that got quiter. Then it showed a demonic picture of Rocky that inverted as it zoomed into his eye and went white. A little later it showed Rocky doing his "spectacular vomit art" from an earlier episode of BFDI but the color was strange and audio was fuzzy. Then the classic elimination time song from Inanimate Insanity replayed and got more and more static while going in a lower pitch. then it showed a picture of Taco smiling strangely in that weird color and then she said in a really deep voice. "I'll never fall..." Then you could here the BFDI cast screaming loudly while a EXPLOSION played. after a little bit of black, it cut to the Puffball Speaker Box VOMITING on Coiny. After that it showed a picture of Pencil and her alliance and Leafy demonically smiling then it faded into Woody and Spongy with the same creepy smile. Then we faded into Firey who was bleeding on a black background with black eyes then it faded into Coiny with a BIG SMILE and that inverted and turned off like a tv screen conclusion it turned out I fell asleep at the computer after watching SpongeBob bootleg and Justin gets grounded and I must off combined both in my head. The End! Category:Object Shows